Threes a crowd, fours too much
by ufh8493jkvjfdfiuihfre
Summary: Amy and her pal go to a party, which ends in some steamy, hot, intense... You'll find out ;-)


**Authors Note: This is one of the weirder stories X3 Please spare me!**

Amy; 16 (Gigantic DD Breast AU- Prefers straight, kinda lesbian)

Sonic; 18 (AU where he has a huge 1 foot penis and large testicles-Straight and kinda gay)

Akaisha; 16 (Pink and green female fox with two tails and very, very long tounge-Pan)

Neko; 17 (Black and blue wolf with one tail and a 1 1/2 foot cock and basketball sized testicles- Bi))

Amy and Akaisha walked down the school hallway, chatting excitedly. A wild party was being held tonight, where Amy's crush Sonic and Akaisha's crush Neko was going to be there. They were both in grade 11 where Neko and Sonic were in their senior year. Blaze was holding the party, saying there was a hotel nearby (wink).

"I want to have my first kiss with sonic!" Whined Amy quietly. Amy was still a virgin, where Akashia has slept with many guys and girls. She snickered.

"My first kiss was three years ago in grade 8. I didn't sleep with her, but it was a wet kiss." Amy shoved her slutty friend.

"Aka! Stop!" They laughed. "I'll pick you up after school today,k?" Aka had her drivers licence, where Amy did not.

"Sure. Let's wear corresponding clothes." Amy replied, racking her brain for the most sexy, but still modest outfit she could wear. Aka paused and grinned. "Amy, what if all four of us got into bed? One bed, four teens?" Amy pinched Aka on the neck, making her squeak a bit. It was only teasing, and they didn't have negative feelings towards the pinch.

"I'm just aiming to kiss Blue." She said. 'Blue' was the code word for sonic, since they needed one, else they may seem like creepish stalkers. "If it leads to more, that's..." Amy blushed wildly and looked in the other direction.

"Ok, see you later, hater!" Aka called, sprinting towards her bus. Amy crawled on her bus and sat down in the second seat. Her giant tits normally got some looks from boys, but today there seemed to be a magnet attached to her, pulling the boys in.

"Hey, honey..." said a bright purple hedgehog in a high tone. "You going to the party right?"

"Um..." Should she lie? "No. I have to go to a... Dinner party at my house tonight. Family is coming, you know..." The hedgehog had lost interest in her story and focused on her floppy breasts. She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking out of the window until she got home.

She quickly ran upstairs, giving a quick hello to her mom. Immediately she opened her wardrobe and scoured it for the somewhat girly and somewhat naughty outfit she was looking for. After changing into a red and black bra and a very thin black thong, she laid out her choice; A pink loose shirt, daisy dukes, and long, dark purple stockings almost to the top of her thighs. Then she pulled out some pastel blue pumps. She wasn't going to put it on just yet, so her mom wouldn't question her.

About a hour before Akaisha was going to pick Amy up, Amy's mom left. She quickly did her makeup (Winged out eyeliner, bright red kissable lips, and a rosy blush on her cheeks.) and put on her outfit. Akashia pulled up wearing a similar outfit, but her outfit was generally more gothic.  
"Ready, sexy?" She said. Amy smiled. "Yep."

They drove to the party in mostly silence, walking through the front door of the party. Immediatley, they were showered with alchohol, which Aka gladly accepted. Amy spotted Sonic chatting with his friends. She sat on a couch, having several men sit down next to her. She spoke with all of them, naturally, but only pushed them away when they started to grind on her leg and rub her breasts.

After a couple more drinks, she regrouped with Aka. She was chatting up Neko, gently. Amy went to sonic, who was standing next to him, and began to talk with him as well.

"Wild party, huh?" He asked, his words slurred by the alchohol.

"Yeah." She glanced over at her friend, who was getting closer and closer to Neko.

"Iwmnmakss..." Sonic mumbled.

"Pardo-" Amy was interuptted by Sonic kissing her. She melted into the kiss without hesitation. Her titties prevented her from getting super close, but they still kissed. She looked over at Aka, who was doing the same to Neko, only their toungues were in eachothers mouths. Amy stuck out her tongue, which Sonic did the same, and they continued to kiss more graphically. Aka was rubbing her knee against Neko's crotch, earning a wag of his tail.

"C'mon, big boy, lets go." He lifted up Aka and went out the door. Sonic smiled and took Amy's hand, following the duo.

"One night, please. Also, can the bed fit four people, all about our size?" Aka asked. The cashier for the hotel smiled.

"You guys can stay free for one night. Thre isn't anyone else here." Thw cashier winked, handing us our room key. "First room you see, over there."  
It took all of Amy's control not to kiss Sonic again, but she did until they sprinted to their room, locking the door.

Almost immediatley, everyone was in their underwear. Sonic and Neko were on the bed, leaving the girls to gape at the giant bulges in their crotch. They weren't even erect yet!  
Both girls crawled over to the boys, rubbing their underpants and shaking their tits. After the boy's bulges have gotten noticabley bigger, Aka let Neko pull off her bra. Amy followed her lead, unsure of what to do.

Both girls boobs were free, jiggling wildly. The boys pushed the girls down on the bed and licked them all over. Amy moaned. "Oh, Sonic..." They traveled to the girls tits. Sonic squeezed Amy's enormous tiddies, milking some warm milk. He licked it up, pinching the girls nipples and groping the boobs.

Neko and Aka were moaning and were doing the same thing. The boys travled down south, licking around the girls panties.  
"Ah ah ah!" Aka scolded. "You can take off the panties, but me and Amy need to loosen up our pussies a bit."  
"Oh, yes." Sonic sighed. They removed the girls underwear, then their own, uncovering ther giant 1 foot and 1 1/2 foot cocks. Aka smirked as she kissed Amy, travelling to the hedgehog's fragile virgin cunt. She softly licked the entrance to her pussy, creating friction between her finger and the clitoris. Amy said "Oh... oh... Oh Aka, more... oh fuck..." Sonic and Neko were starting to slowly pump their dicks, drooling at the lesbian sex.

Then, Aka slid one finger into the tight vagina. Amy shrieked, gripping the sheets. Aka went in and out faster, adding more fingers.

"C'mon, one of you needs to keep her mouth busy and her chest." Sonic and Neko ran to Amy, squeezing her boobs and earning more milk and also kissing her and licking her. Amy moaned in pleasure; all of them were so fucking horny they all needed something inside them.

Eventually Aka got an entire fist inside Amy's pussy when Amy...

"Oh... oh fuck yes... fuck... FUCK!"

Amy cummed all over Aka's face, leading the fox to lick up all the juices on her face.

"Ok, my turn." Amy sat up and mimicked what Aka had done to her, just a bit more rough. The boys continued to jack off as the two girls got to work. Amy jammed a finger into her rather wet pussy, and eventually fisted her until she finally cummed on Amy.

"Fuck, shit... FUCK YES AMY!" Amy sat on the bedsheets, covered in cum. The boys darted for her, licking up Aka's juices. Then they stood up, motioning for the girls to come on the floor to them.

"We're not quite ready yet for you lovely ladies. Could you help?" Neko asked, jiggling his thumping black cock. Both girls went to their respective boys and kissed their dicks. They grunted, letting saliva splash on the girls. Then, Aka started licking Neko's shaft, wrapping her tongue around it. Amy tried not to stare at the basketball sized testicles waiting to be released. Both girls rubbed the nuts together, earning a small bit of cum, before placing their gaping mouth on the tip of the cock. They gave them a very wet blowjob, pumping their cocks and squeezing the testicles. "Fuck me... oh fuck god..." Murmured Sonic, while Neko just said every swear word under the sun.

Amy took a brave gulp of air, and shoved Sonic's cock down her throat. It inflated when it entered, and then the beginning of her chest when it reached there. Sonic pressed Amy's head down, before she choked on it and he slid it out. She pumped his cock until...

"Amy, fuck, amy... IM GONNA CUM!" Then his entire load blasted in her mouth. She swallowed the sweet treat, allowing the extra cum soaring out of his tip to coat her. Aka got Neko fully erect, then he cummed too.

"Alright, boys." said Aka hypnotically. "We're yours."  
Neko grabbed Aka and lied himself down on bed. "Jump for me, babe." She danced, letting his sword tickle her dripping flower before dropping on it. Immediatley she moaned with pleasue, hopping up and down, working down the shaft. Sonic set Amy up in a doggy-style pose before entering her. He thrusted extremley fast; Amy was screaming with pleasure. Then, the boys removed their cocks, and grabbed a large box of toys from under the bed. Dildoes, vibrators, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, butt plugs... it was a lot. Each took a large dildo and forced it in each girls ass. They pulled it in and out, putting a vibrator in their pussies. They set it to the highest setting, letting the girls scream and shout. They then replaced the regular dildo with a buttplug, and forced the girls to take their cocks again in the mouth. They whined, choking on the penises.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" screamed Aka. The vibrator popped out and cum poured out of her pussy. Amy mumbled on Sonic's cock the same thing, but Neko dove for Amy's pussy, pulled out the vibrator rather viciously, and put his mouth to her vagina before she did. Then she did cum, all in his mouth.  
He licked his white, foamly lips. "Delicious. Now, lets finish you off..." Sonic put his pulsing cock into Amy, and Neko's into Aka, then they both howled as their entire load poured into the girl's pussies.  
"Fuck, you weren't wearing a condom!" whispered Aka. The boys weren't finished yet.

They pulled the huge buttplugs out of the gaping hole that was once the girls assholes. They filled it up with whipping cream and a banana, then ate a sundae from the girl's asses.

"Ames... Look!" Aka gasped as she pointed to Amy's slowly inflating stomach.

"Wh..." She looked down. Was she pregnant? Then Amy heard Aka scream.

"Fuck! I think I'm having a baby!" said Aka, breathing in and out shakily. "I can feel the contractions..." Then, a pool of blood exited her clitoris, and three baby fox-wolves popped out of her vagina. They looked like they were Neko's kids, and her own.

"You... fucking... bastard..." Gasped Aka, before she screamed again and more popped out. Amy wasn't having contractions, but she was still inflating. She was also feeling horny again. Very, very horny.

Finally, the babies stopped. Neko scooped them all up and cleaned them from the blood on them. Then he swaddled them all- 10 in total-and put them in a box that said "For Orphanage". He slid on his pants and ran out the door, hopping into the nearest car, and driving towards the nearest orphanage.

Cum, blood, chocolate, and drool covered the bedsheets. Amy stood up to leave, before being pushed back down by Sonic.

"Your mine now, Rose." He squished her soft stomach, then swiped his face with his hand. A dark orange hedgehog with red eyes stared back. "Property of Maroon."

 **To Be Continued...!**


End file.
